


Six of Crows Choose Your Own Adventure

by MajesticVeggies



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticVeggies/pseuds/MajesticVeggies
Summary: A quick choose your own adventure story set in the Grishaverse, where you are a spy. It's a link to another website.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Six of Crows Choose Your Own Adventure

storyboard.viget.com/six-of-crows


End file.
